The Ekans Incident
by MewBladeXxX
Summary: When Keith's pushed Kate's buttons one time too many, she decides payback will be sweet... And slithery, and purple. Keith had better watch out with his life - Kate's on the prowl.


**Hey, guys! I just found this on my computer! It's been buried for a year now. :D Well, enjoy this thing I dug out of my files. I'll meet you at the bottom! **

* * *

**The Ekans Incident**

**Kate's POV**

Keith, Rhythmi, and I were out in Ascension Square, sitting at the base of the Pledge Stone. "Man!" Keith said, kicking his legs in a bored manner. "I can't believe a year's gone! I can still remember the first day of school!"

I snorted. "Really? If you can remember that far back, can you remember the time when Eric put a robot Ekans in your bunk?"

Keith turned as red as his hair. "That was not funny!" He protested. "How was I supposed to know that wasn't real?"

Rhythmi glanced at him. "Ekans aren't native to Almia. You should know that."

Keith scowled. "Shut up. It still wasn't funny."

I chuckled. "Really?" My mind wandered as I thought back to the incident. Eric and Keith had explained it vividly to me, although Keith had fumed for the rest of the week.

**Keith's POV**

"Eh..." I sighed, running a hand through my red bangs. Kate and Rhythmi had forced me to study an hour straight for the test tomorrow, and I was right bushed. "I'm turning in," I said, slamming the thick book shut with a loud bang. "Hey, Kate, catch!"

"Huh?"

I threw the textbook at her, and in the next few seconds, I heard a bang, ruffling of paper, and several colorful words. "KEITH!"

I grinned sheepishly. "Sorry!" I laughed as Kate jumped over a table in an attempt to get at me. "Can't catch me!" I took refuge in the boy's bedroom. Kate scowled at me through the small glass pane and walked off.

Eric and Issac were in the bedroom as well. Issac and I were bunked together - I had the top bed, Issac preferred bottom. Which was fine with me, I liked the top bunk anyhow.

Eric was messing around with something that looked like a video camera, placing it in odd corners of the room, before he decided to perch it on the guard rail of his bed, top bunk as well. From that vantage point, it could see most of the room.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked, grabbing a white t-shirt and sweatpants from my drawer.

"Nothing," Eric said absentmindedly, as Ethan came in. "Hey Ethan."

Ethan was another student in the Ranger School. He had spiky blonde hair, and was taller than the rest of us. Ethan wanted to be an Operator, but had the talent to become a Mechanic. Currently, he was undecided.

"Hey Eric, Keith, Issac." School uniform in hand, he stuffed it in his assigned drawer and flopped back down on his bed. "I'm going to read; don't bother me."

I huffed. "As if," I retorted. "Bookworm." I walked into the boy's bathroom to change into my pajamas.

When I was done, I also stashed away my uniform into my assigned drawer. The lights were dim, and I climbed into my bed. I was about to lie down when I heard a strange hissing, like air escaping a vent.

"Issac?" I called down. "Are you messing around with another one of your experiments?"

"No," Came the confused answer. "Why?"

I frowned. "Someone turn on a lamp or something," I said, sitting up, being careful not to hit my head on the ceiling. When the light did come on, I wished it hadn't.

"Ah!" I scrambled out of my bed with all haste, ignoring the ladder and jumping to the ground with a loud thud. I heard the hissing again and ran to the opposite side of the room. "Ekans!"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Ekans? What are you talking about Keith?"

I growled. "There's an Ekans in my bunk! It almost bit me!" I could see the vile purple snake curled up on my pillow, hissing and jerking. I was so focused on it, I barely noticed someone was trying to stifle a laugh behind me.

"K-Keith," Eric choked out, "There's nothing to worry about. "See?" He was laughing as he climbed up the ladder to my bunk.

"Eric!" I was shocked. "What are you doing?"

He didn't respond as he grabbed the Ekans by the neck and jumped down. "It's mechanical." He gave it a shake. The 'Ekans' flopped around, and I could see the metal plating that gave it movement. The hissing continued, then abruptly shut off. Eric pulled a speaker from its mouth.

"See? Kate made it. She's got the controls right now. Since the hissing stopped, she must have turned it off." Eric turned off the video camera in his hand.

I fumed. Kate! That dastardly girl! I would get revenge on her... Later. Right now, I wanted to sleep. I crawled into my bed again, careful to check for any other fake Pokemon. "Goodnight," I grumped. Behind me, Eric laughed.

**Kate's POV**

"... I do suppose the year's gone by fast," I mused. "By the way, I have something for the both of you." I reached into the bag by my feet. Keith and Rhythmi looked mildly interested.

"Rhythmi first," I declared. From inside the plastic bag, I felt around until found what I wanted. Pulling out a mini mechanical Skitty and remote control, I handed it to Rhythmi. She squealed happily.

"It's so cute!" She squeaked, as the Skitty mewed and chased its tail. I showed Rhythmi the basics of the mecha Skitty, how to move it, make it meow, and things like that.

"And Keith, here's your gift!" I handed him the mechanical Ekans and its remote control. Keith looked somewhat peeved as he took it.

"Really?" He said, making it slither its way over to the mini Skitty. "It's pretty cool though," Keith admitted. "Thanks Kate."

I grinned. "No problem!" Little did Keith know that I had also synced another remote to the mecha Ekans. So when he was least expecting it... He might find Ekans just waiting to strike...

* * *

**Hello, dear reader! So, how do you like this Shadow of Almia ficlet? I figured it was pretty funny, and I have no idea where this came from. No idea. What. So. Ever. Wonder if my muse can answer that question. Anyways, please review! Thanks. **


End file.
